


It's Not Over Yet

by Cant_Blink



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, may or may not be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Something I whipped up really quick. Godzilla wasn't supposed to be alive. Ghidorah saw him die, so how is he still alive? How is he able to take the form of fire? And how will they survive when Ichi refuses to yield?
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	It's Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the urge to write this for whatever reason, I had to jump on it before the urge faded! Jumping ahead of the story-line, and this may or may not be canon. There's just so many ways my series can end and this is one of them.

This was never supposed to happen.

The former king, the _false_ king was supposed dead, and yet here he was, standing over him in a terrifying new form. It's been so long since Ichi felt fear for his own life, not since he was a child on his first planet. He was able to escape to live another day back then, a luxury he felt he no longer had here.

So this was how it was all going to end. Almost half-a-billion years of life, smothered out in this moment. So many trials he's overcome in his life, hardships of his childhood now flashing in his mind. So many lives he's taken, toyed with, the idea of his own mortality never crossing his mind. A Ghidorah is meant to be an immortal being, and to be slain as a full-grown adult was unthinkable.

Yet it was happening.

His brothers were gone, but their neurons remained. He can feel them still, the fear from San was intense and palpable, fueling his own. He is meant to be the alpha brother, to let his own fears not be known to his siblings, yet he knew they could feel it.

Ni's neurons were silent, as it always had been. Ichi wondered if he too was scared.

Self-preservation would tell him to yield, to surrender and plea for his life, his brothers' lives. He felt the neurons of his youngest begging not to die, to be spared, but San had no voice to make his pleas known. He wanted Ichi to give up but the eldest felt their chest tighten at the idea, his throat refusing to speak such words. His pride was always his strongest asset, his biggest weakness, and he refused to back down even as he felt the intense heat and heavy weight upon his chest. His defiance remained strong as he felt their ribcage begin to give way.

His own neurons managed to whisper what should be his final goodbye to his brothers, his apologies for failing to protect them.

Should be.

For the fates had other plans, and that plan took a familiar shape, a familiar sound as a piercing shriek cut through the air. The weight was removed from Ghidorah's chest as a red firey form slammed itself into Godzilla, the glow of its wings just as intense and angry as the radioactive titan's.

Rodan was used to the heat, he was born of the heat, and his former king's new form did little to frighten him. His body was still pained and stiff from the toxic blow from the fallen Queen, but he still pushed himself to defend his new king.

Having succeeded in pushing Godzilla away, Rodan stood his ground between the two rivals, wings flared and toothed beak agape in a threat. Godzilla had one hell of a temper, and he would not take kindly to this interruption, but the pterosaur didn't care. He was not willing to stand back and watch his mate be killed. If he had to fall to save them, then so be it.

At the very least, it would serve as a distraction.

Without a word, Ichi pulled his mangled wings painfully against his body as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Retreat was not something he was proud of, but it was certainly better than yielding. Or dying.

All three of their hearts racing, Ghidorah ran as fast as their injured wings and legs could carry them. Even on the ground, he stood a fair chance of outpacing the fat lizard, but in this state, the fear of being caught was very real indeed. He could hear the roar of rage from his rival, and a responding one from the fire pest. He could hear the impact of bodies behind him, he could hear the sound of a charging attack and-

He saw the light before he felt it. A blinding light that engulfed him.

He felt the agonizing wave of heat over his back, and he instinctively curled his head under his body, mangled wings circling around him. But even with this pain, he noticed that it wasn't as bad as it was supposed to be. He dared to look back through the skeletal remains of their flight ribs and saw that their slave has spread his wings to take the brunt of the blow, his rock armor now glowing red as if new from the volcano.

Rodan would survive, and it surprised Ichi why he would bother to think that. Not like he cared about the bird, who served only as their loyal slave to the bitter end.

That seemed to be the last pulse his rival was able to give, for his terrifying new form was gone, his dark grey scales back to normal. Even with that, Ghidorah was not keen to stick around and Ichi pulled himself from his defensive ball and pushed himself forward.

He could hear yelling behind him, didn't care enough to try and understand it. He had to get away, as far away as he can, recover his strength enough to return to the nearest volcano, and use its energy to regenerate his wings and brothers.

 _Is it over?_ he heard San ask in their neurons.

"Yes," he whispers in response, echoing the word through his neurons so the youngest can hear him. "It is over..."

They kept going, even when the noise behind them faded, they kept going. The pain was only getting worse as their adrenaline ran itself dry. Their legs felt pulpy and shook beneath their weight with each step. Their wings shot out webs of agony through their shoulders and chest with each movement. Even their tails had not the strength to keep themselves from dragging on the ground.

Their energy was draining fast and there was no sun to help them, their own storm having yet to subside.

At last, Ghidorah could take no more steps and they fell still before collapsing onto the unforgiving ground. Breathe, that's all Ichi could think to do. Draw breath as much as he can, for although they did not require breath to live, it helped in taking what little energy there was in this planet's atmosphere. Ichi's lung was alone in this task, and he wondered if it would be enough to keep them conscious.

It wasn't.

Ghidorah did not know how long they were out for, only that it was the hot gust of wind that woke them from it. It was terrifying, Ichi's head snapping up with wide eyes, fearful that the former king has returned to finish the job. Already, a Gravity Beam was building from his chest into his throat. It would be very weak, but it had all their remaining strength put into it. Meant as a final act of defiance.

But there was no sign of Godzilla, no vibrations from the earth to signal his heavy footsteps. Instead a shadow falls over them, and another hot gust of wind came upon their scales as a winged form landed by them.

It was the fire pest. He survived after all.

Ichi swallowed back the Gravity Beam, and growled a warning at Rodan's approach. He never felt so vulnerable, where even a slave could threaten them, and his eyes gave a brief flash. The telepathic wave of fear emanated from their broken body, and Rodan hesitates for a moment. Just for a moment.

The damn bird always was stupidly suicidal and now was no exception as he continued approaching them. Ichi growls louder, urging a wing to move so as to push themselves up, but no such movement happened. He felt his own scales flinch tenderly as their slave gently settled beside their left side, a wing moving to drape over them in a blanket. He used to always do this, something Ichi used to enjoy. The heat, the volcanic energy always coming from the bir-

Of course.

Ichi felt himself relax, his growls falling silent. The bird's natural energy was helping to mend their smaller wounds, and he felt the impulse to bite down onto their slave, -his armor was still quite soft-, and drain every ounce of life he had, regain that energy faster so as be at peak strength once more. But he knew better. The fire pest always was more useful to them alive than dead.

There was silence between them and Ichi felt nibbles on the scales of his neck. He does nothing to push the bird away, only hissing when Rodan got too close to the burn wound left from the pulse that took his brothers' heads. Rodan paused and then just rested his beak on what remained of San's neck. He felt the twitch there too, but San's neck made no move to push him away.

Finally, after a long moment, Ichi heard Rodan whisper.

"I told him you've yielded," he starts. He feels Ghidorah's body tense up and heard the soft growl from Ichi's throat. But he was not swayed. "It's the only way to keep you alive. I really don't give a shit if you agree with it or not."

"It is-" His voice was soft, too soft for his liking, but at least it still held the level of menace he needed to get the message across. "It is not your place to speak for us."

"Then you can tell him yourself, when you stop _dying_ on the ground," Rodan retaliated. "Honestly, this is the thanks I get for putting my ass on the line for you."

"That was your choice," Ichi stated, lifting his head off the ground to glare down at the bird. Weak as he is, he was still imposing towards the smaller titan. "I do not recall commanding you to get between us. Only to deal with the insect."

"And you just expected me to let you die like that?" Rodan was still not backing down, always so argumentative. "I already lost one mate, like hell I'm losing you too."

Ichi had no real response to that. He knew the fire pest had some odd bond with them, a bond he readily took advantage of to command their slave that much easier. He didn't really care to fully understand it in the past, to understand this dedication to mates that the bird exhibited. Among Ghidorah, there were no pair bonds between mates and the idea was an alien one to them. The only real attachment they had was between the heads, a brotherly love.

Yet here was this creature, completely unrelated and just as much an alien to them as they were to this world, ready to give up everything for this mate bond.

Ichi didn't know if he ever wanted to fully understand it. But at least for the moment, he was grateful that it existed, that it allowed them to live just another day. It's not often he felt grateful to a lesser life-form, and his voice became a whisper as he fights through his pride to say-

"Thank you" to a slave.

Rodan blinked, having never heard such words from Ghidorah before. He taught San to say thanks, but the left head never actually said it with any meaning behind it. Here though, he knew there was truth behind it and he felt his heart lift to be given such an honor. He gives a soft smile.

"You're welcome."

Ichi doesn't look at him, giving a huff as he rested his head back onto the ground, feeling the bird shift to now rest his beak upon Ichi's neck. No twitching this time; already the pain was getting more manageable thanks to their Rodan-shaped first-aid kit. He lets out a breath through his nose and closed his eyes once more. With the warm wing over them and watchful eyes keeping a look-out, he didn't feel so vulnerable anymore and rest was what they needed to get back on the right track.

Soon, they would be strong again and that FALSE king _will_ perish. And this time, they'll make sure he stays dead.


End file.
